1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of boots, in particular sports boots, and more particularly sports boots adapted to cooperate with a sports apparatus, such as a cross-country ski, an in-line roller skate, a snow shoe, etc., along a movement in which, the tip of the boot being affixed to the apparatus, the heel can be displaced between a position supported on the apparatus and a position raised in relation to the apparatus.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The aforementioned foot movement is that which is found in particular in cross-country skiing involving the evolutional techniques referred to as the “alternate step” or “skating step.” These evolutional modes also exist for sports apparatuses such as roller skis, or roller skates.
The essential qualities desired for the boots adapted to this type of movement are rigidity in the transverse direction (high torsional stiffness), combined with a longitudinal flexibility, especially in the metatarsophalangeal zone (low longitudinal stiffness).